Spring Awakening
by dusk0summer
Summary: Bella is starting her spring break and is going to spend it at her best friend Alice's summer house. However, what will happen when Alice's brother Edward, Bella's long time secret crush, comes with them. OOC M: Oneshot that will be lemony ExB


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does**

**A/N- Alright so this is just some fluff that I hope you all enjoy, but be warned, it will get a bit lemony.** :]

BPOV

I don't think it was possible for me to be any more excited at this particular moment. Today I am officially starting my spring break. However, unlike most 19 year olds, that means I am just heading to my friend, Alice's house. Okay, so technically it is her family's summer house, but it is completely gorgeous. I guess having a doctor and personal interior designer for parents has its benefits.

I had been going there since I was little and starting last year our parents actually decided that we were old and mature enough to go out there by ourselves, the catch being that both our older brothers go too, considering they were both 22. Knowing my brother Emmet would be on his cell phone with his girlfriend Rosalie every second, I wasn't too worried he would be annoyingly overprotective like usual.

As for Alice's older brother...well let's just say that his presence is the real reason behind my excitement. Ever since I had met Edward I had been completely taken by him. From the exchanges we shared either when I was at Alice's house or when he was hanging out with Emmet, I could tell that we clicked. We would talk about music and books and every time , I would get lost by his completely mesmerizing green eyes. Plus, he is undeniably gorgeous and I was almost constantly blushing around him because he has caught me staring on more than one occasion.

My thoughts revolved around Edward until I realized I had arrived at the Cullen's summer house. I could see Alice running through the door from my truck's driver seat.

"BELLA!!! I am so glad you are finally here! Come on, come on, we have so much to do!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into the house. Even though I had been here many times before, the beauty of the house never ceased to amaze me. It was right on the water and with Esme's, Alice's mom, decorating touch, the house was absolutely perfect. As we made our way upstairs to the guest bedrooms, I began to look around for any sign that would reveal that Emmet and way more importantly, Edward, had arrived.

"He isn't here yet Bella." I blushed as Alice answered the rather obvious question on my mind. "I swear if I wasn't already your best friend and didn't know that you are just not-so-secretly in love with my brother, I would think you came here for him and not me" Alice grinned at me teasingly just as she always did when I was preoccupied with Edward.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about Alice."

"Please Bella, I have been watching you fawning over my brother for long enough to know when you are thinking of him. Personally I don't know how Edward doesn't notice how often you eye-fuck him."

"Alice!" I blushed a deeper scarlet at my friend's bluntness, but Alice just smiled smugly and giggled.

"Well Bella, this spring break is going to be different. You are going to make Edward notice you because you aren't the awkward 14 year old you were when you met him. You are 19 and smokin' hot and fully capable of catching Edward's eye."

"Alice, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not as beautiful or as confident as you are." It was the truth, I mean, I always thought I was kind of plain in comparison to girls like Alice. Sure she was only 5 ft, but she was definitely more beautiful than most models.

"Bella Swan, I am going to show you that inside of you there is a sexy seductress just begging to come out, and you are going to have Edward begging for you and make him realize that you are perfect for him too."

"How am I ever going to pull this off Alice. You and I both know I am not the most graceful person." Alice and I both had to laugh at my rather obvious clumsiness. It wasn't a normal day if I wasn't falling or tripping over something.

"With my help of course Bella, you will realize that you can make Edward, and any other man you want, fall for you." I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off. "Don't even think of protesting because the boys will be here in a few hours and I need time to get you ready."

My eyes widened, "It's going to take a few HOURS to get ready!?!"

"Stop complaining Bella and follow me."

The next few hours were a blur of tight clothing, barely there lingerie, make-up, and hair brushes. Of course, Alice being Alice, would not allow me to look at myself during this entire time, but instead lectured me on how to appear completely confident and irresistible.

"Now Bella, the most important things to remember are to keep eye contact as much as possible and be sure of yourself with every word you say and every action you make, but beyond that, be yourself."

"Okay, I can't believe that I am actually going to do this but I'll try." I swear Alice''s mischievous smile hadn't left her face this entire time, but I just tried to focus on Edward.

"Alright, I'm done." Alice announced as she spun me around to face the mirror.

"Oh my god." I hardly recognized myself in the mirror. My dark brunette hair had that effortlessly messy wavy effect and my chocolate brown eyes seemed to radiate with warmth from the smoky effect Alice had done. I was dressed in a tight dark blue button up that ended about an inch above the jean cut-off shorts I had on. After further investigation, I became aware that Alice had chosen a black silk bra and lacy boy shorts that to be honest, I felt hot in.

"I know, I know, I'm good." I smiled as I saw Alice give herself a pat on the back.

"Alice, you are so amazing, I love you for this, but-" I was cut off by the sound of a what must have been Emmet's jeep in the driveway outside. My eyes immediately widened and my heart began to beat rapidly.

"Bella, stay calm. You are going to knock Edward off his feet. Alright, well I am going to drag Emmet out of the house for tonight because I arranged for Rosalie to come down for a night in a city near by."

"Alice, you are a genius! There is no way Emmet won't go."

"I know, plus Rose said she would bring her cute brother with her, so hopefully I will have some fun of my own tonight. Okay, I am going to go downstairs and let Emmet know about his surprise that he will love."

We hugged and said good-bye and Alice gave me the reassurance I needed. I stayed upstairs trying to calm my nerves when I heard Emmet's booming voice.

"Alice you are the best you know that! Come on let's go right now!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the easy success Alice's plan had had. If my brother was anything, he was a big teddy bear.

My nerves began to come rushing back to me as soon as I heard Emmet's jeep leave and I could hear what must have been Edward's footsteps coming further into the house. Alright Bella, you can do this, Edward wont know what hit him. I repeated this until I finally left my guest room and headed down the stairs; well here goes nothing.

As I took my last step, my eyes settled on Edward, who was sitting down taking off his shoes. God, he is even better than I remembered. His short bronze hair was messy with immense sex appeal as per usual and I mentally traced his perfectly set cheekbones and completely kissable lips. He was wearing a simple band t-shirt that displayed his well-toned body and an old pair of jeans that hung low on his waist, slightly exposing the outline of his 'v' that I suddenly had a very strong desire to run my my tongue over. God, just sitting there, he was undeniably sexy and I could feel myself getting wet. I needed to stop ogling him and walk over there because I was already breathing heavier and my entire being was pulsing with desire.

I made my way over to him with what I hoped was a seductive walk and stood by his chair, sensually rubbing the back of one of my calves with my other leg. I noticed his head raise, but his eyes lingered on my legs. I guess Alice had been right all those years she said I had great legs; who knew? His gorgeous green eyes locked with my own. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he didn't. I saw his eyes darken with some emotion that I couldn't quite place...

"Hey Edward, it's great to see you, it's been too long." I tried to stress the great as I pulled him into a hug that I put my whole body into, effectively pushing up against hist body in a rather intimate way. When I didn't back away right away I felt his hands hesitantly place themselves around my waist, leaving a burning trail across my slightly bare midriff.

I backed my head away to look at him, but I kept eye contact and my arms around his neck.

"It's nice to see you too Bella. You look, well, quite beautiful."

I felt a blush warm my cheeks at his compliment, but I decided now was the time to be bold, I lent in towards his ear and left my mouth dangerously close to it and whispered, "Edward, you can't imagine how much I've missed you."

As I spoke, I could hear Edward swallow hard and I could also feel something quite hard against my stomach now as we stood in this embrace. After giving myself a mental pat on the back I turned swiftly and casually took his hand and led him towards the couch.

I sat down and tugged him towards me so he was sitting very close beside me. Edward seemed entranced by my actions and I had never been so attracted to him than I was right now because it felt so right.

I draped my leg that was closest to him over his own and started to slowly and seemingly innocently rub my leg up and down his thigh, going a bit further up each time. "So Edward, have you missed me too?"

Edward was staring intensely at me and now I knew his eyes darkened with desire. His breathing hitched as I grazed the edge of his now erect cock that was straining against his jeans.

"Yes. I have missed you _so much_ Bella." His voice was so husky and deep that I felt my own breathing hitch pulse quicken. With a sudden burst of confidence I turned so I was now straddling his waist on the couch. I could see his eyes widen with surprise at my movement, but I was way too sexually frustrated at this point to go back.

"Edward, this has got to be said," I looked deep into his green eyes once again and took a deep breath. "I have been attracted to you for the longest time and I need you to know how much I want you and...well...love you. I love you Edward."

I blushed as I finally admitted how I felt and I nervously waited for him to respond. I was caught completely off guard when he crashed his lips to mine with such passion that we nearly fell off the couch. This kiss wasn't safe or gentle and I was glad. We eagerly devoured each other's mouths, our hands exploring anywhere and everywhere. I could feel his delicious tongue glide over my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth so that our tongues could interlace. As we parted to take a breath, Edward rested his forehead against mine and the only sound in the silence of the house was our ragged breathing.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that to me. I have wanted you for so long love."

My mind was still processing what Edward had just said when he began to place hot, wet kisses down my neck. His hands expertly roamed over my now aching body that was burning with desire and need. I don't know how long we kissed, but I could tell I had soaked through my lacy boy shorts and I was in desperate need of some sort of release. I broke the kiss and put my hands over Edward's to pause him.

"Edward, you are driving me crazy and I need you to stop teasing me because I want you to be inside me when I cum." Edward groaned at my words and involuntarily rubbed his pulsing groin further against my leg.

"Edward, I want you, not I need you to fuck me."

Once again, Edward groaned, this time closing his eyes. "Bella, you have no idea how sexy what you just said was, but I am not going to fuck you. I am going to make love to you because I love you and I am never going to let you go after this. Bella, now you are _mine._"

I couldn't help but smile at Edward's words and before I knew it he was kissing my neck again, traveling downward until he reached the tops of my breasts and my breathing became incredibly heavy. He lifted his head and locked eyes with me with his signature crooked smile on his face as he took the first button of my blouse into his mouth and undid it with his teeth. As Edward undid each button with his talented mouth, I felt myself grow even more wet as I imagined that mouth somewhere else.

After throwing my shirt to the side, he quickly unclasped my bra and began to cup and knead my breasts through the silk fabric until he removed it entirely.

"So beautiful.." Edward whispered as he lowered his mouth to envelop one of my nipples. He flicked his tongue out to tease my hardened peaks and I involuntarily arched my back into him.

Unable to take any more of the teasing, I sat up and quickly removed his shirt.

"Bedroom. Now." I managed to get that out at least.

Edward carried me upstairs and gently laid me down onto a bed in what must have been his room. Before joining me, Edward lowered his jeans so that he was left only in his black boxers. As I pulled him onto me, I could feel his hand travel downwards towards my waist. He began to lightly brush his fingers over the sensitive area right above the waistband of my shorts and the effect was electrifying.

"Edward, stop teasing me."

"Bella, I am just trying to take my time. I mean I have wanted you for so long..."

His eyes teased me with my eagerness, but turned dark again when I bucked my hips up to rock against his hardness.

"Now you really shouldn't have done that love." I didn't have time to respond before he ripped my shorts and underwear off in one smooth motion and slid a finger into my dripping pussy while he rubbed circles on and around my clit.

"Edward...uh...fuck...that feels...so good," I panted as his rhythm quickened inside of me.

"Bella, you are so wet," Edward moaned and he added another finger. While his fingers pumped in and out of me going deeper each time, I began to moan uncontrollably and I felt my orgasm build higher and higher. I reached down and halted his hand,

"Edward I meant what I said before; I want you to be inside of me when I cum." I earned yet another moan from Edward as he reached over to get a condom out of his wallet. He quickly tore down his boxers and rolled it on while I watched with my mouth agape. Edward was wow, so well endowed that it was a bit daunting, but it only made me that much more ready and turned on. He settled in between my legs and rested so I could feel his tip at my entrance, just grazing it enough to drive me crazy.

"I love you Bella." And with that he was inside of me. With each thrust, my hips rose to meet his movement and we both moaned at the feeling. I began to cling to him tighter as his pace quickened and I dragged my nails down his back. We moved together in immense pleasure, only speaking to moan each other's names.

I cried out when he shifted his body so that he was hitting my clit with harder and more powerful thrusts that came faster and faster. "Edward, I am going to.."

"Cum with me Bella." We both groaned as we hit our waves of pleasure together and rode out the intense orgasm.

Edward collapsed on top of me and I ran my hands through his sweat slicked hair. God, this man was so perfect and now he was mine. I smiled as I thought this and kissed the top of Edward's head. He looked up at me then and returned my smile with that crooked grin I loved and I could feel his love, he didn't need to say it.

He withdrew from me and I instantly missed the feeling of him inside me. He pulled me on top of him and I leaned down to place a gentle sweet kiss on his slightly swollen lips and then rested my head on his bare chest. I don't think I will ever get over his body's perfection and his chiseled torso in particular. I absentmindedly began to trace the outlines of his muscles until I reached the 'v' that led towards his groin.

"Bella, if you don't stop doing that I am going to be forced to keep you in this bed all week."

I smiled as I heard his threat and continued my exploring. Hey, after that round, how could I not want a round two?


End file.
